Killer Instinct vs Disney Channel Animated Universe Trailer
by Lu-Gi-Oh
Summary: A trailer for perhaps the crackiest idea for a Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe Fusion Fic ever. When a great evil threatens to merge both worlds, can the KI combatants and the Disney Channel toons save their respective worlds, or will they all be overcome by the combat rage?


A/N: Yep, this is another fanmake idea, one that popped into my head about awhile ago, and I've been thinking about it ever since. This is probably an even stupider crossover than the actual Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe, but I think that's what will make this fun.

Anyway, here's a trailer, based off of the actual Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe storyline trailer, to test the waters and see if anyone likes this idea.

So, without further delay, I present to you…

* * *

**Killer Instinct vs. Disney Channel Animated Universe Trailer**

On a blank screen, the 'Rare logo' fades in. After a couple of seconds, it fades out again.

Just as orchestra music starts playing, the Cinderella Castle appears on the screen with the words 'Walt Disney Pictures' underneath it. A bright light arcs over the castle from the right to the left, leaving a trail behind.

After fading to black again, the screen fades into a clear blue sky where a blue 'Mickey Mouse Head' logo with the words 'Disney Channel' jumps from the center of the screen to the bottom left. A banner with the words 'Original Movie' places itself around the logo.

The screen fades to black yet again, and the trailer now officially begins…

* * *

Within the interiors of a castle, a bright yellow explosion illuminates the entire room.

The scene changes to downtown New York City, in ruins and burning in flames. A TV screen on window display flickered as it broadcasted the local news for the Magical Community. "Reports are coming in that the Dark Dragon has been defeated by the American Dragon," the fairy news anchor on TV announced.

In an alley, the shadows of two figures cast on a wall, projecting the image of a very tall creature shooting someone else with an oddly-shaped gun.

On the Isle of Draco, Kim Possible kneels down next to a weakened Jake Long. "Kids all over the world are disappearing, including T.J.!" she informed him in a worried tone.

In the Flynn-Fletcher Family's backyard, T.J. Detweiler is suddenly engulfed in yellow energy and vanishes right in front of Phineas' eyes, only for the Third Street School student to be replaced by…Cinder?

"Many monks of the Tiger Shrine have also disappeared," Jago said to Kim Wu in concern.

Dipper Pines stands in front of a portal until a stream of fire comes out and wraps itself around him. "INFERNO!" Cinder's voice bellowed as the stream of fire pulls Dipper into the portal.

A United Galactic Federation Space Station floats in space above the Earth as Phineas' voice is heard saying, "Earth is in the process of merging with another planet."

In Limbo, yellow energy erupts from the ground, freeing Gargos from the chains holding him.

"Merge is causing constant fluctuations of energies," Fulgore said to Jago as he lies on the floor.

In the ruined streets of New York, Cinder Flip Kicks Jake Long into the air, sending the dragon crashing into a wrecked car. "Science?" Jake exclaimed in shock after blowing out the fire on his chest.

"The merging of worlds is contaminating the whole planet!" Horatio Vallejo informed Cornelius Fillmore as he was cautiously watching over The Huntsman lying on the floor.

Kim Possible approaches Cinder as he stands within the interiors of an Ultratech Factory that has merged with the streets of Middleton, separated only by a yellow line.

In front of an Indian hut, Jago, Orchid, and Combo gather around Chief Thunder. "The world faces a grave new challenge," Thunder told his allies.

Dipper drives through New York in a golf cart.

"Our world and the alien world occupy the same time and space," Phineas informed Kim Possible via her Kimmunicator as she walks down a street in Middleton.

At the Tiger Shrine, The Huntsman leaps onto the battlefield, his eyes sinisterly glowing yellow.

"Powers are shifting. Rebalancing," Thunder observed, sensing the mystical energies flowing from within The Mystery Shack.

At the Indian Hut, Orchid has Fillmore in a choke hold with one hand until she is suddenly sucker punched by Dipper.

"Grinding two universes together will eventually rip them both apart," Phineas explained to his colleagues as they all stood on a piece of rock suspended in the air.

"The spirits underestimate me!" Gargos gloated from within the depths of Limbo.

"At first, I thought it was Eyedol," Kim Wu told Thunder and Jago in a concerned tone. "But it is someone much more powerful…"

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!" the second dimension version of Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz cackled evilly in the streets of Danville.

"Your world is invading mine," Phineas accused Glacius as they both circle one another in Phineas' backyard. "Affecting everything and everyone in it."

Cinder stands over an unconscious Kim Possible before flying away.

"Bitter rivals must fight as one," Kim Wu informed her allies.

Thunder, Jago, Orchid, Combo, Glacius, Cinder, Fulgore, Kim Wu, Spinal, and Riptor walk towards a balcony in Eyedol's Colosseum. During this, a voice can be heard saying, "You must gather an army of both dark and light." Mirroring the Killer Instinct characters, Jake Long, T.J., Phineas, Kim Possible, Fillmore, Dipper, Doofenshmirtz-2, The Huntsman, Gantu, and Vanessa Doofenshmirtz approach a balcony inside the Dragon Temple in Hong Kong.

"If we fail…" Thunder warned his allies. "…None of us will survive."

Phineas looks down at the Earth merging with another world from a huge window in the United Galactic Federation Space Station. "Y'know, it's getting hard to find a positive spin to all of this," Phineas said to himself. "_Really_ hard," he narrowed his eyes for emphasis.

On the Isle of Draco, Fillmore uppercuts Jago in the jaw, sending him flying by Jake Long's unconscious body and slamming hard into the floor.

The characters from both universes face each other on a floating asteroid. Jake Long stood in front, his companions crowded behind him and ready to back him up. "We've come to challenge…" Thunder addressed the other group as his allies huddle behind him. "…your **Killer Instinct**!"

The characters of both universes let out their battle cries and charge towards their opposition, except for Jake and Thunder, who remain in their spots and glare at one another.

**COMING SOON…**

Dr. Doofenshmirtz-2 fires several shots with his ray gun at Combo, but they bounce harmlessly off of the boxer due to his combat rage.

**TWO…**

Orchid delivers a Flik Flak kick to The Huntsman, stunning him long enough for her to execute a massive combo on him.

**WORLDS…**

Glacius launches Jake Long into the air with a combo. The ice alien then deforms into a puddle of water, travels quickly to where Jake is about to land and uppercuts the dragon back into the air.

**WILL…**

In close combat, Riptor uppercuts Fillmore and then slashes his stomach with his claws.

**COLLIDE!**

While freefalling, Jake wails on Thunder with several blows and finishes off the combo with a stream of fire breath, sending the Indian chief towards the ground fast.

_**KILLER INSTINCT VS. DISNEY CHANNEL ANIMATED UNIVERSE**_

"Come on!" Dr. Doofenshmirtz-2 pleaded as Gantu and The Huntsman turn to him. "We'll doom things. Blow things up." He then leans his elbow on Gantu. "Oh, it will be FUN!"


End file.
